


Don't you test me, no, just because I play the piano

by 3amSymphony



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Just really cute, M/M, Nothing romantic - Freeform, The real story of how josh and tyler met, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSymphony/pseuds/3amSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Josh and Tyler met</p>
<p>Josh decides he wants to learn piano and tyler is the piano teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you test me, no, just because I play the piano

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing so please go easy on me! 
> 
> Title from Not Today by twenty one pilots which is currently my fave song ever 
> 
> I really suck at punctuation so I just threw in some random commas and hoped for the best. Sorry about that

Josh typed the email address carefully into the 'send to' box. blurryface88@gmail.com. If the email address was anything to go by then his new piano teacher would be an interesting character. 

When Josh found his old trumpet in the attic a few months ago it had reminded him of how much he used to enjoy playing actual notes instead of just beats. Drumming was his passion, his life, his reason for being, but he longed to be an amateur at something once more. He wanted to be taught instead of knowing everything and so when a poster in the local store had offered 'piano lessons for beginners' he jumped at the opportunity. 

After finishing the email he pressed send and hoped that the piano teacher would be willing to take on a new student. 

~ a few days later ~ 

Josh opened his inbox to find two new emails. One from Hot Topic to tell him about a sale they were having and the other from blurryface88@gmail.com. The email said that the teacher, Tyler, was happy to give Josh lessons and insisted that he come over to his house so the two could be introduced and work out what time would suit both participants. The email finished by giving Tyler's address and mobile number which Josh saved to his phone for later. 

~ later ~

After texting the tutor and arranging a time, Josh set off in his car to find the guy's house. As luck would have it, it was only a few blocks away and was probably within walking distance in the future. Josh walked to the door expecting an old man, maybe a retired music teacher, to answer but when a young, dark haired man with kind eyes answered the door Josh got slightly apprehensive. 

"Yo, I'm Tyler Joseph!" He introduced himself. "I'm the piano man! You must be Josh, come in"

"Oh hi, yeah that's me, thanks" Josh responded, awkwardly stumbling into the strangers home. Tyler led Josh downstairs to a small, stuffy basement containing a collection of instruments including a bass guitar, a ukelele and most importantly a piano. Tyler eyed the other mans bright red hair and other distinguishing features before deciding that he really liked his newest student's style. The pair sat down at the piano and Tyler announced "for today's lesson I'm not actually going to make you play anything. I think it would be best if we just got to know each other a little and find out about any previous musical experience before we dive in to the piano". 

"Sure" replied Josh. He would definitely like to get to know Tyler better. 

~ a few hours later ~

Tyler can't quite believe it. Josh's lesson should have ended ages ago but this man was just so interesting. The pair had talked non-stop for hours and the conversation showed no signs of stopping. It had all started when Tyler had attempted to eliminate Josh's shyness by asking him about what kind of music he liked and as it turned out they both had very similar tastes in music, they were both the same age and they both shared the same dream of being in a band. 

~ an hour later ~

As the night went on the conversation began to turn to more personal aspects of their lives and the two men who had been complete strangers that morning were now discussing their deepest fears and beliefs and the meaning of life.   
"Dude that got deep" Josh stated when the conversation finally drew to a close.   
"I know man! I just told you some stuff I've never told anyone before!" Tyler responded.   
"Same! It felt good to get that off my chest. You're so easy to talk to, thanks for listening"  
"No problem bro, I'm sorry I didn't even teach you any piano!" Tyler laughed. 

~ a few years later ~ 

Josh looked across at Tyler who was slamming his hands agains the piano keys, the passion in his eyes was plain to see. He played the final chord then Josh stood up and walked over to his best friend. The duo put their tired arms around each others shoulders and took a massive bow. The crowd cheered like crazy. Tyler lifted his head and breathlessly said into his microphone: "we are Twenty One Pilots and so are you, thanks so much for having us, we'll be back soon".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading and I'm sorry if it was really bad
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated 
> 
> Have a great day/night! :-)


End file.
